In order to carry in a substrate to be processed and carry out a processed substrate for a substrate processing device, such as a chemical vapor deposition device (CVD device), various sorts of conveyance robots are used.
As an example of a substrate to be processed, there is a rectangular glass substrate which is used for a solar panel whose size exceeds 2 m on one side, and is considered to be a large sized heavy article.
When storing such a large sized glass substrate in a rack in a horizontal state, its middle part bents downward due to gravity. Therefore, in order to store a multiple number of glass substrates in a rack, it is necessary to secure enough vertical space in order to prevent glass substrates from contacting each other.
As a result, a height of the rack becomes higher, and in order for a conveyance robot to cope with the height, it is necessary to secure enough vertical movement distance with respect to an ascending and descending movement of a substrate holding member in order to hold the substrate.
Conventionally, in order to secure enough movement distance for the ascending and descending movement of the substrate holding member, a conveyance robot provided with an ascending and descending drive unit for driving the substrate holding member to ascend or descend is known. With respect to such the ascending and descending drive unit, it is known that there is a unit for making a rotating main shaft, which is equipped with a proximal end portion of a robot arm, ascend and descend (Patent Literature 1). Moreover, it is known that there is a device provided with a pillar shaped member that extends vertically and the ascending and descending member that can ascend or descend along with the pillar shaped member, and the ascending and descending member is equipped with the substrate holding member (Patent Literatures 2, 3).